Christmas Is Coming
by bigmelittle
Summary: The count down begins, 37 days until Christmas. It's the one day that people everywhere look forward to, spending time with family and friends. All except for Ally Dawson, alone on Christmas is the one thing she hates. Stuck in New York is something she isn't happy about. Can she find a new friend, or even a possible romance? Or will she just be a lonely old scrooge?
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Is Coming**

The snow falls slowly across the dark sky, the street lights illuminate her surroundings as she walks past the tall buildings either side of her. "There's thirty seven days until Christmas" she mutters into her cell phone, as she looks both ways; making sure no cars are speeding down the icy roads. Taking a step onto the crossing, she looks up at the navy blue "I'm going to be alone once again" she says.

A chuckle escapes her friends throat, on the other side of the phone. "Stop complaining Ally" she argues "Go find someone that catches your eyes". The brunette laughs at her best friends response, "I've go to go anyways" she replies "Have fun with Dez in Colorado". Locking her phone, she places it back in her red satchel before walking into the lobby of the hotel.

Her heels click against the cream flooring, guests look up in her direction but she doesn't pay attention. _'Almost there'_ she thinks, just as the elevator comes into sight. The golden doors open, to reveal her reflection. Her brown locks remain in the same place they were before, "Looking cute" an unfamiliar voice says, as she steps into the elevator.

Looking up, her brown eyes focus on the blonde in front of her. Dressed in a dark blazer and a white dress shirt, she soon realizes what she has just done. "Are you sure that's a compliment Moon" she asks, with the raise of an eyebrow.

Even though she has been in New York for a week, she has soon found a '_friend'_ that annoys her to no end. "Course it is sweet cheeks" he replies with a smirk clear on his face. Her small hands curl up into the shape of fists.

"Usual floor" he asks, she reluctantly nods her head in hope this ride will be over quickly, "Tenth floor here we come" he chuckles before standing beside her, while quietly humming to himself. The small brunette keeps her gaze focused on the numbers that change each time, '_9... 10' _. A smile appears on her face, the doors slowly open but just as she's about to step out into the light hallway, a hand grabs hold of her wrist.

"A thank you would be nice" Is all he says before letting go of her wrist, she slowly walks into the hallway as the door shuts behind her.

-x-

"Up next, Home Alone so stay tuned", a sigh escapes the brunettes lips as she presses the '_off'_ button on the remote. Her brown eyes scan the large room, but her gaze soon focuses on her songbook. She quickly makes her way towards it, and flicks through the pages as she slowly sits down on the soft bed.

Each pages reveals about her good days and her bad days, even some songs that never go finished. A small smile appears on her face, as she grabs a pen off the bed side cabinet and begins to write '_Christmas'_ in the middle of the page. "What do I love about Christmas" she asks herself, as she looks out of the window in front of her.

._Lots of colorful lights_

_.Jingle Bells_

_.Santa Clause_

_.Ribbons & Presents_

_.Carolers singing from door to door_

Closing the book, she smiles to herself before saying "At least I can name the stuff that I love about Christmas".

-x-

"I'm being serious Trish" the brunette sighs "He's seriously annoying me", Ally walks towards the elevator, as her best friend chuckles on the other side of the phone. "At least you won't be alone this Christmas" she replies. The doors finally open to reveal the familiar person that she is currently talking about, "Morning" he says with a smirk on his face. All she does is roll her brown eyes and step beside him.

"Is that him next to you" Trish asks, all she replies with is a small '_yes_' before ending the call. "So I'm getting the silent treatment" he asks, she slowly turns her head and stares at him, "I don't even know you" is all she says before turning her attention back to the doors. Within seconds they open, and she's greeted by the sound of soft chatter from around the lobby. "Goodbye" she hears him say, but ignores him and makes her way towards the small canteen.

The smell of bacon fills the air as she walks towards the counter, purse in hand with the correct payment. "Morning Ally" Jill says with a warm smile on her face, she smiles back before saying "Bacon sandwich to go please", Jill turns around and begins working on her breakfast. She takes a seat at the breakfast bar, as she waits for Jill to finish. _'One more month, until I go back to Miami'_ she thinks, and just the thought puts a smile on her face.

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart,But the very next day, you gave it away" the sound of Taylor Swift's voice plays through the speakers, causing another smile to make it's way onto the brunettes face. Her cover of _WHAM,_ can never beat theirs. "Once bitten and twice shied.I keep my distance but you still catch my eye,Tell me you recognize me".

"Ally" Jill calls out, which immediately catches her attention from the song, her hand grasps the paper bag and hands the change over to Jill, before walking out. Taking a bite into her sandwich, she smiles at the warmth and quickly swallows it. "Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent a note saying 'I love you', I meant it,Now I know what a fool I've if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again" she sings quietly as she walks out of the lobby and onto the main street, preparing for the day ahead.

* * *

**Sorry that it's a short first chapter, but I hope that you like and remember not long until CHRISTMAS! And check out my story Dorm Room 501**

**Follow me on twitter if you want; r5saywhat**


	2. Extended Version Of Chapter 2

**Christmas Is Coming - **Ok, ive decided to re upload this chapter with a bit more on so that you have more to read than just a few words. Anyways I hope you like it and checkout my other Story Dorm Room 501, review :)

* * *

"Ignore him Ally, just ignore him" she mutters to herself as she walks through the Central Park. The sound of music and laughter fills her ears as she quickly walks past, she swears that he's becoming her personal stalker. Everywhere she turns he's there, like a ghost out of a scary movie.

She stops in her tracks, as he mimics her movement and steps in front of her. "Are you seriously stalking me for the fun of it" she demands, anger clear on her facial expression. A small chuckle escapes the blondes lips, as he places an arm around her shoulders, "I know your lonely" is the first thing that he says, which causes her to stare at him in shock, before quickly shaking her head.

"I'm not" she argues "I'll have you know that I have a boyfriend", an amused look appears on his face as they both begin to walk again. A small breeze passes through them, causing a small shiver to run down her spine. "Oh please, I know your friend... Trish is it" he asks.

The small brunette just looks at him, "Ok your officially a creep in my book" is all she says before walking off, leaving the amused blonde stood their with a grin on  
his face.

"Funny how I know that your here on a business trip" he shouts, but all she does is roll her eyes.

-x-

A happy sigh escapes her lips as she sits down on the recliner sofa, "Definitely worth the money" she whispers, raising the cup of hot chocolate to her lips. The snow falls lightly outside, just as the lights light up the dark streets. "36 days and counting" she mutters, just as the sound of her cellphone begins to ring.

"What's up Trish" she says in a happy tone, but a low chuckle comes from the other end of the line, which doesn't sound like her best friend at all. "More like Hi Austin" the voice says, within seconds she soon realises who the voice officially belongs to "Moon" she mutters into the phone, as she takes a small sip of her chocolate.

He laughs once again before speaking up, "Yeah, Trish give me your number" he says in that all familiar old tone. A small smile makes it's way towards her lips, followed by a small chuckle. "Your lucky I even picked up" she replies.

The smile stays on her face through out the conversation, and for the first time she feels more happy than usual.

-x-

A small sigh escapes her lips, as she patiently waits for the elevator doors to open, two hours she spent on the phone with him, and she was presented with a bad night sleep. Another yawn escapes her lips, just as the door slowly creak open, "Miss Dawson" he jokes as she steps inside and stands beside him.

"Mr Moon" she replies, as a small smile appears on her face. He soon takes notice and a loud chuckle fills the small space. "Oh it's going to be a fun month" he says with a smile on his face.

-x-

"So how long have you known Dez" she asks, taking a seat beside her new friend. A smile appears on the blondes face, but soon goes as he says "Ill tell you another time", a disappointed look appears on her face which he soon takes notice of. "It's a long story trust me" he says with a reassuring smile.

She nods her head, before taking a sip of her hot chocolate., "I have to admit" she begins "Your not chocolates are better than mine". She notices the proud smirk appear on his face, "But of course my Mom makes them better" she says with a small grin on her face, as she watches his smirk quickly turn into a frown.

"Can I ask you something" she asks, "You just did" he replies, causing her to roll her eyes, 'Why do people say that as a comeback" she thinks, before returning to the question she is about to ask him. "Why do you enjoy stalking me".

A small chuckle escape his lips as an amused look appears on his face. "Trish wants me to look out for you" he says with a small smile on his face,she mimics his expression at the thought of her friend wanting someone to look out for her while she's on her own in New York for Christmas.

"I need to go"she quickly says, standing up and walking towards her bag and coat. A confused look appears on Austin's face, as he watches her scatter around to find her belongings. "Leaving so soon I see" he chuckles.

She shoots him a glare, as she catches on that he is going back to his annoying ways. "Shut it Moon" she replies "I'm late for a meeting". He laughs at her again before saying "You just can't resist my charming looks and it's all becoming to much" he says, but within seconds she is out of the door and he's left alone chuckling to himself.

-x-

"Are you sure that he's a human" she asks, a chuckle comes from the other side as Trish laughs at her best friends humor. "I'm sure Ally" she says, amusement clear in her tone. "He was like that when I first met him" she begins "But all you have to do is just either annoy him or flirt back,simple as". A frustrated sigh escapes her lips, before a small smile appears on her face "Thanks Trish" Is all she says before ending the call, and placing her phone on the small coffee table.

"Definetly an alien" she says after thinking it all through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Is Coming**

"You can leave" her boss says, not looking up from his paperwork. The rest of her colleagues including herself quickly leave the room without another word being said. As the door closes behind her, she looks around at everyone having their own conversation.

Making her way towards the cafeteria, she notices a familiar mop of blonde her sat behind the counter, with a tired expression on his face. "So Mr. Moon I'd appreciate it if you made me a nice hot chocolate" she says with a slight chuckle as she stands in front of him with an amused look on her face, he looks up and his eyes widen in shock.

"I didn't know you work here" he says with a look of shock on his face, she raises an eyebrow and says "Same for you". He rolls his eyes and begins to make her hot chocolate. "I've just been moved here until the new year" she says in a quiet tone, as she takes a seat across from him.

His brown eyes focus in her sad face, "Do you miss home" he asks, she looks up and slowly nods her head before looking away once again. Placing the cup of hot chocolate in front of her, she sends him a small smile before taking a small sip of the chocoalte. "This is amazing" she says,as a grin lights up on her face.

He smiles back before saying "So shall I wait until you shift finishes" and that causes a small chuckle tone escape her lips.

-x-

"Just exactly where are we going" she asks in a confused tone, a guitar is gripped tightly in his hand as they make their way in the direction towards Central Park. "Ok, tell me what we're doing" she asks, as though he never answered her first question.

He flashes a smile in her direction, as he places his hat on the floor, more confused than ever she soon realises that he has begun strumming his guitar. "It's Christmastime There's no need to be afraid" he sings, looking her straight in the eye. She notices how good his voice is and begins swaying side to side.

"And in our world of plenty we can spread a smile of joy ,Throw your arms around the world at Christmastime" she begins to clap her hands to create a beat, a few people passing by begin to take notice and walk over to the small performance that is currently taking place.

He nods his head in her direction to start singing, hesitantly she begins to sing the next part. "But say a prayer ,Pray for the other ones" people begins chucking small amounts of money into his hat and begin swaying along. "There's a world outside your window  
And it's a world of dread and fear".

They share a small smile with one another before singing the chorus, "No rain nor rivers flow", slowly the crowd begin to either him or sing along with them, bringing a smile to Austin's face. His first time performing in Central Park, and what a turn out so far. His gaze lands on Ally, as he watches her eyes light up every word that she sings.

"Let them know it's Christmastime again" they both sing together, before Austin plays the last note. The sound of clapping surrounds them, as people chucking notes and penny's into his hat. "That's Definetly Christmas spirit" an elderly man says to his wife, before walking off humming the words to 'Do they know it's christmas'.

A wide grin appears on her face, "That was amazing" she says as she pulls the happy blonde into a surprise hug. He happily returns it, by placing his arms around her waist, they stay like that for a few moments before the sound of someone coughing interrupts them. "You two are such a cute couple" an old woman says, her blue eyes shine with happiness.

The two friends begin to furiously shake their heads, but the woman interrupts them. "Treat her well young man" Is all she says before walking off.

-x-

The smile never leaves her face as she walks back towards the hotel with Austin beside her, casually strumming the guitar as they walk down the street. "If My dad saw me singing, he'd be so proud" she says in a quiet tone, but loud enough for him to hear. Within seconds the guitar is silenced as she notices that he's stopped walking.

"You've never performed before" he asks with a look of shock on his face, she nods her head shyly. "I've had stage fright up until now" she says. He nods in understanding, before swinging his arm over her shoulder.

"Well you can say thanks to your new friend" he says with a smile on his face, she nods her head while playfully kissing him on the cheek. A small shiver runs through out his body, they both stop walking and stare at each other. "I'm.. Really cold" is all he says before dragging her along the concrete floor.

'Nervous much' she thinks before chuckling to herself. He sends her an amused look before shaking his head, as though she's going insane. "I'm fine" she says "Just laughing at a joke i made up" Is all she says, leaving them both with smiles clear on their faces.

i hope you liked this chapter :), will try and update at some point in the week.

* * *

**Alexia - Aw thankyou so much! I smile whenever I read your reviews.. Well anyone-that reviews because they make my day. And it's hard not to smile at your phone during school time. And sadly I live in England music channels are slowly beginning to play them though as me and my sister was dancing to wham in our living room, and I have to love Christmas because I was born on Christmas Day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Is Coming**

"I miss you" Austin shouts from outside her room, causing a small chuckle to escape her lips. "I'm coming" she replies, as she quickly grabs her bag before opening the door to greet him with a kiss on the cheek, were a small blush covers his cheeks. "Looks like I've done my job well" she jokes as she intertwines their fingers together.

They've been together for two months, she decided to get an apartment rather than staying in the hotel. "When we get to work, please can you make me a hot chocolate" she asks with a small pout, causing him to chuckles and gently tap her nose, causing a small sigh to escape her lips whilst narrowing her eyes at him. He knows how much she hates that being done.

"I will" he says before quickly kissing her on the lips, and flashing her a quick blink, which causes her full face to be covered in a blush.

-x-

**Thank you for the awesome reviews, I've enjoyed reading them. But sadly Christmas Is over and so is this story. But I hope that you liked it and hope that you all have a happy new year!**


End file.
